Words Stronger Than Iron
by fairies and gods
Summary: For Gajeel and Levy, something has really gone wrong, and for once, Gajeel isn't quite sure what to do. When something new pops up, it's up to him to help Levy handle it all, but how will he deal with it himself? *Part of a trilogy (although can be read in any order) with "Comets and Keys" and "Blue Sky"
1. Chapter 1

**So, as a preface, there's some information you should know.**

**For one, this story is the third of a series of three fanfics about Fairy Tail, the others being "Comets and Keys" and "Blue Sky". They are in no particular order, but in the order that they were posted is most convenient to read. I hope you enjoy each and every one of them, but you may simply read this one if you please.**

**Now, get to reading. I hope you all enjoy it, and to my old readers, thank you for your patience on me. Life got complicated and a trip got me a little backed up, but that's all sorted out, so please enjoy.**

* * *

"No…"

Hmm?

"No."

My eyes flutter open and I sit up suddenly, looking around in the dark room.

"No. No…"

I move as fast as I can, sitting up and kneeling on the bed, my hands moving to rest on her cheeks. I can tell she's sleeping. She has to be. Her eyes are squeezed tightly closed and I let out rapid breath. My hands gently press on her face.

"Levy."

"No. No no…"

"Levy, wake up."

"No."

"Levy. It's just a dream. Wake up."

Her mouth moves into a genuine frown and I hear the sobs hit her chest.

That's always when I start to panic.

My hand gently taps her cheek.

"Levy. Please. Wake up."

"No! No!"

"God, Levy." I feel the burn in my chest that always comes with hearing that familiar pain in her voice. "Levy, it's just a dream! It isn't real!"

Her eyes shoot open and I can see the tears begin to well up in them in the vague moonlight streaming in from the window. She looks at me for a minute like her eyes are adjusting, and I watch it dawn on her again. The way it always does after the same dream that I keep hoping won't come as often as it does. Her brown eyes lock on mine and she stifles a sob.

"It's not real, Levy."

She looks at me, silent but so in pain and she shakes her head.

"It was real. It happened." She breaks a little sob with her breath and I pull her head to gently lean it on my chest.

"It's over…"

"It'll never be over, Gajeel. We can't ever fix it."

She starts to genuinely cry into my chest and I hold her close as I take a slow breath and fight my own tears. I start to wonder if they'll even come anymore.

"We can't ever bring him back…"

I nod.

I know.

The familiar memory hits me again and I bite my lip, but it doesn't stop me from sobbing silently with her too.

It was me.

I let him die.

The little boy that made up our whole world.

I did it.

* * *

**I'm trying to think of the proper thing to say here, but I got nothing. So, you tell me what you all think instead. **

**Follow, Favorite, and Review.**

**And thank you all for reading.**

**-J**


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, I wake up early and slip on my clothes. I walk quietly and close the door with a gentle click, hoping not to wake Levy. From what I can tell, I don't.

My footsteps are silent on the stone walkways that run through Magnolia. I stare at my feet hitting the ground and think of last night.

The dream was always the same, and we both knew it wasn't a dream. It was a memory.

It comes into my head the same way it always does and I let out a sigh. No use fighting a thought I know will never go away.

_"But I really wanna go, Mommy!"_

_"Gale, you know that isn't a good idea. You've only just started really getting a hand on your magic. I just don't know if you're ready," Levy said gently, holding her four year old's little hands. _

_The little brown eyes looked pleadingly up at her and she sighed, turning to Gajeel. _

_"Gajeel. Help me out here," she said. _

_"Gale..." He murmured, scruffing up the boy's raven-colored, messy hair. "If your Mom doesn't think it's a good idea..."_

_"But Daddy..."_

_He never could resist those little brown eyes, so much like Levy's. _

_He put a hand on Levy's waist and gave her his usual smirk. _

_"Lev, he is really good," he reasoned. "And he'll have to get used to jobs one day. What's better than starting with us?"_

_Gale looked up at Gajeel with eager eyes. _

_Levy looked back and forth between them and sighed. "Fine... C'mon, boys."_

_"Yes!" Gale said happily, running to jump onto Gajeel's back. _

_The walk to the place they were headed to was long, and Gale fell asleep with his head on his Dad's shoulder. Gajeel didn't mind and Levy occasionally glanced back with a smile. The plain they walked pon was quiet and mountains began to rise around them as they walked. The sun was beginning to set and the sky tinted pink. _

_It was quiet until the ground began to shudder beneath their feet. Gajeel grew tense, nose sniffing at the odd scent that began to rise. _

_"Levy," he said suddenly, shifting the sleeping boy on his back, "Take Gale."_

_She nodded, curiosity in her eyes as she moves to hold him. He had woken up and looked curiously around, then to where his father stood a bit away from them. _

_"What's wrong?" He asked, looking at his mother. _

_"I'm not sure, baby," she whispered, pressing a kiss to his forehead. _

_Then the shadow blocked out the light of the sky and Gajeel turned to his family. _

_"Run!" He yelled, before jogging to meet the shape that moved toward them. It was huge, and he knew exactly what it was. _

_A dragon._

_Levy backed away quickly, moving to stand some distance away where a line of trees hugged the bottom of the jagged mountains. She set Gale down, putting her hands on his shoulders. The little boy didn't look up for an instant, his eyes locked some distance away where his father stood, feet planted solidly on the ground and head tilted slightly up to meet the eyes of the dragon that towered above him._

_The dragon was a monster. It was epic in proportions, standing dozens of feet above Gajeel's head. It was a dark brown color, black dirt tinting it and casting even deeper shadows around the spikes in its back that gave it the appearance of a living mountain. It cast it's red eyes on Gajeel's and he glared back. _

_It took the first swing._

_The monster let out a loud roar that made Levy cover Gale's ears, and swung out its tail at Gajeel._

_Gajeel pushed himself off the ground and jumped to land on the tail, gripping on hard as it swung its tail about. He climbed along its tail and onto its back, but the thing moved and squirmed and Gajeel took swings with his iron hands, but the thing's back was sharp and jagged and made rock solid like he appeared to be. Nothing was working._

_Gajeel thought for a split second, as he looked up for a minute to where he saw Levy with her hands over her little boy's ears, that if he couldn't defeat a dragon, what was he any good for?_

_It took the chance to shake him off, and Gajeel fell to the ground dozens of feet below with a thud that knocked the air out of him. He gasped, pushing himself up onto his knees. The dragon moved closer, raising its tail as it stood above the Dragon Slayer. _

_A solid strike on its side made it stop mid-swing and turn to look in its shadow. _

_Just a few feet beside it, stood a little boy with his eyes narrowed under his messy black bangs. He held his fists up, and looked the beast square in the eyes. _

_Gajeel only had two seconds, maybe three, and they weren't enough._

_He heard Levy's yell echo in his ears as he tugged himself onto his feet and ran to his son. _

"_Gale!" he called, throwing out his arm to grab the little boy's hand. His fingers locked on, but with a swoop of its tail, the dragon sent the boy and Gajeel flying._

_The hit was sudden and Gajeel felt a sharp pain sting his arm, but the worst part was the silence he heard from the boy he held onto._

_When they hit the mountain, Gajeel held the boy to his chest, his back stinging with the blow. He couldn't move. His body hurt all over, and he fought to hold his burning arm over the body of the boy on his chest. Little bits of rock fell onto his face and legs as the rock settled around him, and in the distance, he could see the dragon stare at them before lumbering away._

_Levy was there in the same few seconds and he heard her sobs as she called to them._

"_No! No! Gale! Gajeel!"_

_He wanted to answer her, but his chest stung. He shifted slightly, his every limb begging him to stop as he sat up against the cold rock. _

_Levy fell to her knees in front of him and put her hands out immediately for the little boy who Gajeel handed over as best he could._

_She held him in her arms, his head leaning against her chest and her fingers ran over his cheeks. His messy hair fell over his closed eyes and she shook her head non-stop._

"_No…" she muttered, her lip trembling as she looked at the boy's little face. _

_Gajeel looked over, his eyes locking on them, but his mind begging him to look away._

_Gale wasn't moving. He didn't expect him to. He looked so beaten and broken, his hair messy with dust and his lip bleeding from the blow. Gajeel refused to look past the boy's face, peaceful but for the bruises that had already begun to raise on his cheeks._

"_Gale…" Levy murmured, pressing a kiss to his forehead, "Gale, open your eyes. C'mon, Gale. We're gonna go back to the Hall and it's gonna be okay."_

_She let out a little sob, her fingers running over his cheeks and hair and Gajeel couldn't move or say anything. He looked away from them and glared at the retreating shadow of the dragon in the distance._

_Levy's scream broke him out of the frozen state he felt himself in, and he got up to help her up and grab the silent boy from her arms. He started to walk towards the Hall, the job long forgotten. Levy trailed behind him, sometimes running her fingers on the boy's messy hair and never stopping her stifled tears. Gajeel was silent as he walked with the boy held close to his chest. He could feel the warmth of tears on his cheeks, but made no sound and never stopped walking._

_When they got to the Hall, the commotion rose as Wendy tried everything to make Gale take even a single breath, but it never came. Levy didn't stop her crying as she told them all what happened. _

"_A dragon?" Natsu asked in shock. "That… that's not possible."_

_Gajeel heard all these things, but never moved from where he sat in the infirmary, his broken arm at his side and his other arm holding his cleaned up, but completely silent son to his chest. _

_When he heard everyone begin to talk in the Hall, some planning a way to go after the dragon, but most of them trying to calm Levy down, he let himself cry. _

The memory was fresh in his mind as he stopped where his feet had automatically brought him. He stopped on the damp grass and let out a sigh, moving to sit on the stone floor in front of a familiar grave. He let his legs stay close to his body as he rested his arms on his knees and stared at the letters printed on the slab.

_Gale Redfox._

Gajeel let out a shuddering breath and gave the stone a little smile, running his fingers on the lettering. Loop

"Happy birthday, kiddo," he muttered, a sob breaking his words. "Five years old… That's a big deal, bud. I'm sorry I haven't come by lately… I keep hoping that maybe I can make Mom, you know… her again. She isn't the same, Gale. She misses you, I know. I think she hates me sometimes, but… I know that's not true. I think it's me that hates me. I mean, it's my fault you aren't here having a party with the guild and… I know that. Anyways… I shouldn't be talking about this right now. It's your birthday. I just wanted to come see you. I wish you were here. I love you, kid."

He sat there for some time, the stone just a bit ahead of him and let the little drizzle of rain come before he got up and forced himself to walk back home. He knew he really wasn't missing much there. Levy hardly did much anymore. She sat in Gale's room from time to time and ran her fingers over things here and there, but she always ended up in her study with the door shut tight.

He never knew what to say. He never knew what to do. He just wanted her back if he couldn't ever bring back that little boy.

"I'm gonna fix this," he promised the headstone before he left. "Starting today, I really need her back. It's all I'm gonna try to do."

So, he stopped by a shop and bought some books and walked back to their house, hoping she would even be awake. He had to change some things, and he would.

He would bring back Levy, his Levy. He would see her smile again like she had once. He would fix anything, say anything, do anything to make her happy again.

And he would learn to fight a dragon.

He was going to find that thing, and take it down if it killed him.

* * *

**Chapter two is up and running ^^ Thank all of you who have been reading and keeping up with the whole series. **

**Feel free to let me know what you all think with some reviews, and don't forget to favorite and follow. **

**Again, thank you all ^^**

**-J**


	3. Chapter 3

He got home to the silence that he'd gotten used to. He let out a sigh and looked at the books in his hands before walking toward the back where Gale's room was and where he knew Levy sat.

As he thought, she was curled up in the rocking chair of the room, looking out the window with her blue hair framing her face. She didn't look over as he walked in, but she let out a little sigh and wiped her cheeks.

Gajeel walked to stand in the doorway, holding the books out. "Hey, Lev."

She looked over and gave him a sort of unenthusiastic smile. "Hey."

He held up the books. "Got you some stuff."

She picked them up when he walked over, shuffling through them one by one until she got to the end. She looked up and gave him a slightly more sincere smile. "Thank you. These are all the ones I was looking for."

He nodded, putting a hand on her cheek. "Yeah. I figured I could grab 'em since I was in town."

She smiles, flipping through the first one silence for a moment.

Gajeel finally decided to break the silence.

"Lev, let me take you out tonight."

She looked up at him. Her eyebrows raised a little bit before she looked down and shook her head. "Gajeel..I don't think ... I don't think that's a good idea tonight. I mean, it's his birthday and I..."

"I know, Levy," he said, rubbing the spot behind his neck. "I went and told him happy birthday, but it's been a year and we can't do this forever."

Her lip trembled, but Gajeel refused to let down his guard. He had to keep his resolve.

"Just... Let's change clothes, and we'll go to dinner. That's it. If you want to come do anything else after, we can. If not, we won't." He walked over and pressed a kiss to her cheek. "Please, Levy."

It was quiet for what felt like a long time before she looked around the room again. She gave a little smile at the framed picture sitting on the wardrobe of the boy with messy black hair and turned to Gajeel. She nodded. "Okay."

"Alright, well come help me look good, Shrimp."

xxxx

They finally left the house later in the night, Levy in a light blue dress and Gajeel in a suit, his hair still in its usual mess on his back. They walked quietly through the streets of Magnolia, the cool air nipping at their arms as they walked. Levy ran her hands over her arms and looked around at the city as if she had forgotten what it looked like, which she might have. Gajeel noticed and tugged off his jacket, putting it over her shoulders. She looked up curiously at him and finally gave him a little smile as he put an arm around her as they walked.

He finally stopped her in front of an open door at a restaurant where they were moved to sit outside. He pulled out her chair and asked for their drinks, exactly what she liked, before she even finished sitting down comfortably. When the waiter walked away, she raised an eyebrow at him.

"Gajeel Redfox," she said, "Did you just pull out a chair for me and give me your jacket on the same night?"

He laughed, nodding. "I guess so."

She shook her head. "That's not normal. What's wrong?"

He locked his fingers with hers on the table and shrugged. "I just wanted to… make you happy tonight."

She smiled gently, watching his big hands cover hers.

"I know today is… hard," he murmured, "So, I just wanted to get your mind off of it a little. I want you to be happy, Lev, the way you used to be."

She sighed gently, but he continued. "I just don't want you to forget that… we're still alive and we can't just give up on that."

She nodded finally, wiping a tear that had silent escaped from her eye. She met his gaze and nodded. "I know, Gajeel. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry that I just… got lost after that happened. I didn't know what to do anymore. I still don't. I miss him everyday, Gajeel."

He pressed a kiss to her fingers. "I do too, Lev."

"I just don't want to forget him," she muttered, looking down at their fingers again. "I keep feeling like I will one day and it's not right. I just… I want to be okay, but it feels like I'm pretending, because I'm not."

Gajeel nodded, then finally decided to simply say, "But we're gonna be. That's what I'm trying to do. I want you to remember him, I still want to too, but I want you to remember us too, Lev."

She met his gaze and gave a little smile. "I do."

"But I want you to remember I still love you, Levy," he said.

She let out the content little sigh she always did when he said that, and nodded. "I love you too, Gajeel."

"Then, just today, can you try to just let me treat you the way we used to when we were just dating?" he asked, a little smirk on his lips.

She flashed him a little challenge back with her eyes. "Since when did you take me on fancy dates and pull out chairs?"

He laughed. "Okay, so I'm trying something a little different, but it's not bad, right?"

She shook her head. "No. Not at all. I think I _will_ try it tonight."

* * *

**Chapter 3 ^^ Lots of stuff coming, you guys, so be ready!**

**Thank you all for review and the favorites and following. Don't be shy in sending me reviews or messages with any advice or concerns or questions.**

**And thank you all for reading.**

**-J**


	4. Chapter 4

After the dinner, they walked back home, and Levy slid her fingers in Gajeel's, looking up at him with a little smile.

He smiled back and looked up at the sky as they walked.

Levy looked over at him and really took him in for the first time in a while. He was so tall, she had to look almost into the light of the moon to see him, but the light hugged his face and body and she could see him even better. His messy black hair was pulled back by the headband she had made him, a black band with silver studs. His dark eyes were up, gazing at the stars as they moved and he didn't smile or frown. He looked deep in thought, and Levy loved that look on him. She had forgotten lately how much she loved him. She had forgotten that look in his dark eyes, the way his fingers felt around hers, and the softness in the way he held her. Suddenly, she realized she missed those things almost as much as the little boy she thought of everyday.

"Gajeel," she said before she even realized it, "Can we go home?"

He turned to her and frowned slightly. "Sure. You're not enjoying the date then?"

She shook her head and gave a little smile. "It's not that… I just… I want to just relax with you."

He shrugged and turned their course back to the house. "Sure, Lev."

When they got to the house, Gajeel took off his jacket and hung it on the hook near the door. He leaned against the door and let out a little sigh. It had been a long day. He smiled slightly when Levy moved closer to him, putting her arms around his neck, making him lean a bit down to her.

Her lips pressed to his and he raised his eyebrows, but returned the kiss with enthusiasm, his arms moving around her waist. He had missed the soft smell of being so close to her, the softness of her skin. He felt his heart begin to race as her fingers moved to run into his hair and he scooped her up. His footsteps took him down the hall and into their room.

_Thank God Pantherlily's still at the Hall, _Gajeel thought as he leaned her onto the bed and leaned over her, his hands trailing over the bare skin of her arms.

She tugged at the buttons of his shirt and he slid down the straps of her dress. As clothes began to hit the ground and fingers began to trail over bare skin, they forgot the pain of the silence in the house for the first time in a year and lost themselves in each other.

XXXX

The next morning, Gajeel's eyes blinked open at the sun falling over his eyelids and peeking through his messy hair. His arms stung a little bit, but he looked around curiously and saw he was still in their bedroom. Clothes littered the floor and he smiled gently, glancing next to him.

Just as he thought, Levy was still asleep, the sun in the room not falling through her messy blue bands. She was laying on her side, her hair falling around her face and her big eyes closed. Her hands curled up next to her face and her bare skin peeked out here and there from under the blankets.

Gajeel ran his fingers on her cheek until her eyes fluttered open and he gave her a big grin.

"Morning."

She let out a slow breath and smiled. "Good morning."

He ran a finger on her arm. "Sleep okay?"

She giggled, her cheeks turning pink. "You have no idea."

* * *

**Tehe... "suggested adult themes".**

**Well, I hope you all enjoyed. Chapter 5 will be up in no time, and thank you all for being patient.**

**Favorite, follow, and review.**

**And thank you all for reading.**

**-J**


	5. Chapter 5

It was weeks later that Gajeel actually wanted a guy's day out. He had been spending all his time with Levy, and she got happier as the days went by. He gave her attention and she started to smile more often than he'd seen her smile in months. He didn't mind giving her all his time, but he just wanted a little while alone to spend with a few of his guy friends.

He sat at the bar that afternoon with his a mug in front of him and talking to Gray and Natsu. The Hall was pretty quiet since most people were out on jobs, so he took the chance to just relax and talk to the guys.

Suddenly, Pantherlily ran in, still in his little cat form. He had a worried look on his face, and he was jogging with the sword on his back. He ran straight up to Gajeel and motioned towards the door as he talked.

"Gajeel, you need to follow me back to the house," he said urgently. "Levy … something's wrong. She was panicking and I don't know what to do."

Gajeel jumped up immediately, running straight out the door without a word. The winter wind whipped on his face while he ran, but he didn't pay it much attention. What could be wrong with Levy? She was fine when he left. She'd been okay this whole time.

His footsteps rang on the stone as he got closer to the house. When he got to the door, he found it half-open and pushed it in, slamming it behind him as he ran down the hall. He couldn't hear anything out of the ordinary, but he could hear a sniffle here and there from Gale's room.

When he got to the doorway, he glanced around quickly and let himself catch his breath from the running.

The room wasn't any different than it had been the day they took Gale on the job. His bed still had slightly messy sheets. His nightstand still held a little lamp that looked like silver. His extra pairs of shoes were still on the floor by the door. The only thing out of the ordinary was the missing photo frame on the wardrobe and Levy sitting on the floor with her knees pulled up to her chest and shoulders shaking.

Gajeel looked at her with eyebrows close together in worry.

"...Levy?" he said gently.

She didn't look up, but let out a little sob. She shifted enough for him to see her holding the picture frame to her chest and her face smeared with tears. She took a slow breath to try to steady herself, but when she tried to meet Gajeel's eyes, she lost the last little string that held her in control. Fresh tears welled up in her eyes and she looked down at the frame with shaking shoulders and sobs she could no longer stop.

He moved quickly to sit next to her, pulling her under his arm and close to his chest. He could feel her shaking and he wasn't sure what to say, so he tried to think and held her close to him.

"Levy…" he finally said gently, "Calm down. Stop. What's wrong, Levy?"

She curled her fingers into his shirt and he shook her gently after a minute.

"Levy, talk to me. I don't know what to say when I don't even know what's wrong," he murmured, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

She let out a shuddering breath and eased up on the grip she on the picture held close to her heart. "I can't do this again, Gajeel. I can't."

"Do what, Levy? What're you talking about?"

"Gajeel, I can't."

"Levy, what're you talking about? What's wrong?" he repeated, looking at her with more worry. He slid his fingers over hers, his fingertips holding onto the edge of the picture frame. "What happened, Levy?"

It was quiet for a while. She wasn't sobbing anymore, but her body still shook. She looked at the framed picture in her hand until she let out a little sigh, finger running over the glass and tracing the outline of the little boy's face.

"I'm…" her breath caught in her chest and she took another slow breath, "I'm pregnant, Gajeel."

Gajeel stared at her for a minute, not breathing, not making a sound. The breath finally caught up to him and he let it out, taking in air slowly to replace it.

"Levy…" he murmured. "But why are you… doing all this? You didn't do this when we found out about Gale…"

She took a steadying breath and put the picture in her lap. She ran a sleeve over her and eyes before meeting Gajeel's gaze. She looked at the messy hair and the shape of his face and thought of Gale and sighed gently.

"I don't... I don't want to forget him, Gajeel," she finally said. "I don't want to change his room and love another baby and… replace him."

He smiled sadly, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "Levy, it isn't gonna be like that."

She looked at him questioningly.

"Levy," he began with a gentle smile, running his fingers along the frame in her lap. "Do you remember what it was like with Gale? We didn't think we could take care of him and love him enough and teach him everything the way we were supposed to and still have time for each other, but we were happy, weren't we? We got scared about everything from the day we found out, but he was a happy kid. He was always smiling, Lev. We loved him. We still do. We aren't just gonna stop loving him because another kid wants love from us too, are we?"

She looked at him without a word and down to the frame.

"I know you, Levy," Gajeel continued, "You aren't gonna love this kid more than him, and we're never, ever gonna replace Gale."

She looked back up to him and gave him a big, genuine smile through the tears beading on her eyelashes. She leaned up onto her heels and put her head on his shoulder. "Thank you…" she whispered.

He smiled, pressing a quick kiss to her lips and taking the frame in his hand to set it on his lap. He put his other hand on her stomach and smiled gently, worry flashing through his mind just like it had with the first kid.

"You think we'll be okay, Gajeel?" she asked.

He smiled gently at her. "For sure. You asked me the same thing last time."

* * *

**Huh? Another baby :3 I hope Gajeel's right.**

**So sorry about all the time I took on this one. I've been caught in the middle of a lot of things and a lot of projects, and I appreciate the patience from each and every one of you.**

**Follow, favorite, and review ^^**

**And thank you all for reading.**

**\- J**


	6. Chapter 6

Weeks went by and melded into months. Levy lost some of the dimness in her eyes and started to smile more. She started going to the Hall every day like she once had. She went back to her friendships and soon everyone knew about the new baby.

"Uncle Gajeel!"

Gajeel turned from his seat at one of the tables to a little boy jogging up on his little legs with his black hair whipped by the wind and his jacket tied around his waist.

"Hey, short stuff," he said, scooping him up and giving him a hug.

Gajeel and Storm Fullbuster where close friends. When Storm had been born, Juvia had had trouble keeping up with him what with Gray still missing, so Gajeel had been the assigned babysitter with Levy at his side. It didn't take long for him to get attached.

"I heard Aunt Levy's having a baby," he stated in a matter-of-fact tone, crossing his arms.

Gajeel smiled, raising an eyebrow. "Yeah."

"Well what about me?" He asked, pouting.

Gajeel had forgotten that Storm hadn't been old enough to know Gale. He'd never had to be jealous.

"What about you, buddy?"

"Aren't we best friends?"

"Hey, we're always gonna be best friends though, kiddo," Gajeel said, scruffing up his hair.

"Swear?"

"I swear."

"Pinky swear?" The little boy held up his smallest finger.

"Pinky swear," Gajeel agreed, locking his finger with Storm's as best he could.

"Okay!" Storm announced, hopping down.

Gajeel shook his head with a little smile.

* * *

**Sorry for that giant delay, you guys. I hate a crazy month with lots of paperwork and a big graduation. Thank you for being so patient, and I will be getting another chapter up as soon as I possibly can. **

**Dont forget to PM me any ideas or suggestions for future works. **

**Favorite, follow, and review.**

**And thank you for reading.**

**-J**


	7. Chapter 7

Levy steadily started to grow and look for clothes, some she even made herself, learning from books and manuals. She wanted to get so much done so quickly and Gajeel did what he could to keep up, but it got harder and harder every day. He was tired from the jobs and from the training with Lily to fight that dragon that Levy didn't even know he did, but he fought to make time for all the stuff.

Gajeel got home one day and almost a heart attack when he found Levy standing precariously on a step stool, stretching her hand out to grab a book.

"Levy!"

She flinched, grabbing the shelf in front of her and turning her head to look at him. She let out a fast breath and shook her head. "Geez, Gajeel. You almost made me fall. Don't scare me like that."

"Don't scare _you_? What're you doing on a stool? You could fall," he said as he walked over to help her down.

She rolled her eyes, but a light smile touched her lips. "Gajeel, I'm fine." She put a hand on his cheek, the other laying over her round belly. "We're fine. Relax." She moved to put the book on the table. "If anything, you're going to make me fall."

He sighed. "Oh, yeah. The shaky stool wouldn't do that or anything."

* * *

**Hey there, everyone ^^ So sorry I've been horribly delayed. Life has been really busy with some major changes going on. I'm hoping I didn't make anyone extra impatient and I'm also hoping to start posting more often until this trilogy is done with. Thank you to all of you who have stayed with me from the very beginning until this point and I hope you'll stick around for just a while longer. **

**Favorite, Follow, and Review**

**And thank you for reading ^^**

**-J**


	8. Chapter 8

Levy delayed it as much as she could, but the day finally came to clean out Gale's room and redecorate for the baby.

"Gajeel, where are you going to put all his stuff?" she asked again as she wrapped up a few of his toys and laid them carefully into a box.

"Levy, they're going in our closet, remember? Half of the stuff is staying in here anyway," he assured her. "Don't worry, Levy. I'm not gonna put any of his stuff in the trash or anything."

He had been lifting and moving boxes as day and he was starting to feel the sting in his arms and in his head. He loved Levy, but it was hard to keep up with everything she wanted to do with Gale's things. He didn't want to forget Gale either, but she wanted his every last thing in the same place.

She nodded, filling up the box on the table next to her.

"Gajeel?"

"Hmm?"

"Thank you," she said, looking down at the small pairs of shoes she was packing up.

"Huh?" He turned to her. "For what?"

"For… everything," she said with a little smile, "I know I've been kind of … I guess annoying is accurate. I just don't want to lose all his things, at least until I'm sure I won't forget him. I know it was hard for you too, and sometimes I forget that."

Gajeel set down the box and walked over to kneel in front of the chair she sat in. He pressed a kiss to her lips and smiled. "It's fine. Whatever makes you happy, Levy, I'll do it." He pressed a quick kiss to her stomach. "I just don't want you two stressing out right now."

He went back to moving boxes and Levy smiled throughout the day, so Gajeel had no worries.

* * *

_**Hello, everyone ^^ I'm so sorry about the unbelievable wait so I'll take a moment to explain. **_

_**I lost my brother recently and very suddenly and I took a lot of time to myself. Soon after, my college career began and picked up speed rather quickly so you'll have to forgive me for taking so long to get back to my projects. I hope you can all understand and haven't lost interest in my stories since I've left. **_

**_Thank you all for your time and for your reviews ^^ I think they did a lot to make me want to come back. _**

**_So, here's another chapter for you all._**

**_Thank you for reading, and don't forget to review, favorite, and follow. _**

**_-J_**


	9. Chapter 9

Gajeel let out a slow breath, tugging his shirt back on as the sound of Lily popping into his smaller form touched his ears.

"I think that's enough for today, Gajeel," Lily said lightly. "You know Levy will be lonely at home."

"That bed rest thing isn't killing her," Gajeel muttered. "She likes her time to read and I like her staying safe."

Lily gave a little smirk as they walked back. "You are very protective, Dragon Slayer."

Gajeel shrugged. "You only get one family."

When they got home, Gajeel walked straight to their room. He peeked in and smiled gently. He had missed seeing her like this.

Levy sat on the bed, back on the headboard, one knee drawn a little up, a book in one hand, and the other hand over her very round stomach. She wore her reading glasses and looked completely absorbed, but something broke her concentration. Her hand stayed still on her stomach, but she dropped the book and looked down at her hand with a little smile playing at her lips.

He walked slowly over with a raised eyebrow. "What's up, Levy?"

She didn't look up, but grabbed his hand. She slowly pulled it to replace hers just over her belly button. He didn't move and soon felt the little nudging beneath his fingers that made him smile too.

He learned on the bed next to her and didn't move his hand, pressing a kiss to the bump.

"You're getting so big," Levy whispered to her stomach, turning then back to Gajeel. "Where were you, Gajeel? We missed you."

He shrugged, looking up at her. "Me and Lily just went out for a while."

"To do what?"

"Nothing much," he muttered, and she let it go.

Another couple of silent minutes passed where they just watched the little movements on the skin of her stomach and didn't say a word.

Then Levy looked down at Gajeel with a little concerned bend in her eyebrows.

"Gajeel, whatever it is you're doing," she said as she ran a finger over her stomach then on his cheek, "Be careful. For us. Please."

He nodded. "I promise."

* * *

**Hi, everyone ^^ I've been trying to get back to this. Honest. College has me all over the place with finals coming up and I've got a lot going on, but I'm sure you all understand what that's like. I've been working on the next few chapters and even have an idea for a possible 4th part to this set of stories from the questions I've gotten regarding if I'll be doing anything with Jellal &amp; Erza. I'm hoping I'll have the time (and the ability to develop this idea) to be able to give them their own little tidbit. **

**Sorry again for the short chapters, but I hope they're enough. **

**Comment, follow, and thank you all so much for reading. **

**-J**


	10. Chapter 10

A couple of weeks later, Gajeel and Lily were out training in the woods and were just cleaning everything up to go home. He wasn't tired. He just wanted to go home. Something in him tugged at him to get back home.

He tugged on his shirt and walked back to the house, Lily close at his heels. The house was quiet when he got there. He dropped his stuff by the door and walked to the study where Levy spent most of her time. She wasn't in there and he instantly grew worried.

"Levy?"

Silence.

"Levy?"

"I'm in the room," she called from down the hall.

He walked quickly down the hall, walking into the room with a raised eyebrow. "I thought you'd be in the study. Are you alright?"

She shook her head, eyes closed and taking slow, deep breaths. "I think… I think we should probably get to the Guild Hall."

"What?"

"Gajeel!" she said a little more loudly. "I'm pretty sure we should get to seeing Wendy and Mira. Like now."

It took a second to dawn on him and his eyes grew a little wider.

"Oh… Oh! Okay!" he started moving really fast, moving bags and calling down the hallway for Lily.

"Oi! Cat!" he finally shouted.

"Hmm?" Lily said, walking down the hall with a bit of sandwich in his hand. "What is it?"

"Take this bag to the Hall," he said, moving to help Levy walk. "We gotta get moving."

"Hmm?"

"The baby, Lily!" Levy finally said.

"Oh!" Lily shoved the last bit of food in his mouth and started to move just as fast.

"Everybody stop moving so fast," Levy muttered, "You're making me panic."]

...

It was quiet in the delivery room and Levy had fallen asleep after a couple of hours. Gajeel ran his fingers over hers and stared at the heart rate monitor that showed his baby's heartbeat. The little lines fluttered past and Gajeel began to remember the last time he'd been here.

Little bits and pieces popped into his mind's eye. Panicking from him and Levy. Lots of crying from more than just a baby. A baby boy with messy black hair and tiny fingers. Levy's face when she looked down at the sleeping infant.

It all seemed so far away.

Gajeel looked at Levy one more time before standing quietly and silently walking out of the room to sit outside the Guild Hall. The cold air made him feel calmer and he realized that he'd been panicking a little. He had thought that he wouldn't be worried at all this time, but for some reason, it was almost worse.

He wanted to do as well as he had with Gale, but for some reason, he wasn't sure he could. Something about this felt different. He was worried about Levy and the baby and himself.

He didn't know how long he'd been sitting there, but soon, a hand settled on his shoulder. He looked up and saw Mira and instantly stood up.

"Is Levy okay?"

Mira gave a gentle smile. "She's fine. She's just been awake for a little while and she's asking for you."

Gajeel nodded, taking a slow breath.

"You'll do fine," Mira said while leading him inside.

"I hope so," he muttered.

* * *

**Hello, everyone ^^ I'm so sorry I've been quite a while. I've been all over the place working on some things for an upcoming convention. Here's the next chapter and I'll be working to put the next one on as soon as possible. **

**For anyone who is fully caught up with the manga, hopefully, this can soothe you the way I'm trying to make it sooth me. **

**Follow, comment and favorite.**

**And as always, thank you all for reading. **

**-J**


	11. Chapter 11

It was hours later that Levy finally had a baby held to her chest. The little bundle was squirming in her arms and little cries filled the room. Gajeel sat tensely next to her, looking at the baby with curious eyes. He only calmed down when Levy turned to him and gave a little smile.

"You want to hold her, Gajeel?"

He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and nodded. He shifted carefully to take the little girl and hold her close to him. She didn't stop crying and he stood, bouncing lightly on his heels.

"Shh..." He said gently.

The little girl stopped crying, cuddling close to her Dad's chest. Gajeel sat down slowly, leaning near Levy.

"She looks like you," he said quietly.

Levy smiled gently. "But she's got the Redfox hair," she said, running a finger over one of the little black locks.

"So what're we gonna call her?" He asked.

"I like Mai," she said, running a finger on the baby's knuckles, counting her fingers over and over again.

"Mai..." He said slowly. "Yeah, I like it."

"Well, good," she pressed a kiss to the baby's forehead. "Mai Redfox then. Here, pass her to me."

Gajeel shifted the baby back to her arms and looked at them for a moment. He felt the unusual sting of tears and smiled , pressing a kiss to both of their hands.

"Levy, I forgot what it was like to see you like this," he said with a smile.

She looked up from the baby's little face. "I'd forgotten what it felt like... I missed it."

Gajeel gave her his smirk. "And now we can do all of it all over again."

* * *

**Sorry it's taken me so long everyone. I'm just starting to get into the groove of things again. Here's one more chapter and I'll try to get the next one up ASAP. **

**Thank you all for sticking around. **

**Follow, comment, and favorite. **

**And thank you so much for reading. **

**-J**


	12. Chapter 12

"Gajeel?"

"Hmm…?"

"Wake up."

Gajeel let his eyes flutter open and he looked up at the face hovering above his. The blue hair framing her face, the tint of sleep in her eyes, and the little smile touching her lips. She put a hand on his cheek.

"What're you doing down here?" Levy asked in a whisper.

Gajeel looked curiously up at her and tried to think through the grogginess of being woken up. Why was he on the couch in the living room? He picked up his head from the pillow and moved his fingers. He looked down and gave a little smile. That's right. That's why he was downstairs. On his chest laid a sleeping baby, her hands curled by her cheek and her back rising and falling with every breath.

"Mai woke up a while ago and I went to go get her before you woke up," he responded. "I guess we just fell asleep down here."

Levy nodded, pressing a kiss to his forehead. "Thank you. Now come on. Let's get to bed."

He shrugged. "I'm pretty cozy, Levy."

She giggled, sitting on the empty space on the couch next to his feet. She leaned close, running her fingers over the baby's curls.

"I can get her sometimes, you know," she told him.

He smirked. "I know, but I like it."

She smiled. "I know, but I _want_ to from time to time."

He looked at her with a playfully raised eyebrow. "I think you're just worried she'll like me more."

She chuckled, but shrugged. "Maybe a little. I just don't want her saying 'Daddy' first."

Gajeel shifted to stand up and holding the baby on his shoulder. "Uh huh. She will though, so just… prepare yourself."

"Oh, keep dreaming, Redfox," she said, taking the baby from him to walk upstairs.

* * *

**Definitely a daddy's girl ^^ I hope this chapter can hold you guys for a little while. I've already started editing the next one so it shouldn't be too long. **

**Thank you all for reading and don't forget to favorite, comment, or follow. **

**-J**


	13. Chapter 13

"DADDY! GET UUUPPPPP!"

_Oh, no. Why? No…_

"Daddyyy…. Please…" Gajeel could hear the pout in her words. He could picture her little lips curled, her big brown eyes tearing up. She was good at making herself cry. She knew how to get him.

He took a slow breath and dragged himself to sit up in the bed.

Sure enough, at the edge of the bed stood the little girl with the messy black hair. She flashed him a little smile more like her Mom's than her Dad's and grabbed his hand, giving it a little tug. Gajeel could see her little feet bouncing on the floor in excitement.

"C'mon, Daddy! You promised you'd take me to the library today! Mommy already made breakfast," she informed him in rapid words, giving his hand a tug with the end of every sentence.

"Alright, alright. Hold on," Gajeel muttered, sliding out of bed and leaning down to pick her up as he walked out of the room and towards the kitchen. The little girl pressed a kiss to his temple and he smiled at her.

"Well, you actually did managed to get him up, Mai," Levy said playfully from her spot putting the plates on the table. "I didn't think anybody could pull that off."

"Oh, haha," Gajeel mumbled, going to press a quick kiss to Levy's lips before setting Mai down to go sit. "How can I say 'no' to that little face?"

Mai flashed her little smile before tugging the plate of pancakes closer to where she kneeled on the chair. Her black hair kept falling into her face and she pouted, uncurling the headband she kept around her wrist. She tugged it on, made sure it kept her hair out of her face, and stuffed into the breakfast in front of her.

Gajeel watched it all with a little smirk, turning to see Levy was doing the same.

...

"Ooh, this one," said the cheery little voice, "And this one."

Book upon book moved from the shelf into Gajeel's arms and he raised an eyebrow as the pile started to make it hard for him to even reach up and grab the ones Mai was asking for. He shifted them in his arms and looked curiously at her where she stood on her tiptoes, hand pointing at a leather-bound volume some three shelves above her head.

"That one, too," she said, turning to her Dad.

"Alright, alright," he muttered, adding it to the pile before turning to her. "Now, c'mon, Mini" -a name he had taken to calling her- "We can't stay here all day."

"Why not?" she asked sincerely, hands locked behind her back as she walked beside him.

He chuckled faintly. "You sound like your Mom. We have other stuff to do today, Mini. Didn't you wanna do a little training?"

She snapped her head his way with a bright smile. She always loved to hear that. She nodded her head avidly. "Yeah! What're you gonna teach me today?"

He shrugged, dropping the books into a bag as they walked out of the Guild's library. "You pick today."

"Really?" she asked with wide eyes.

He laughed. "Sure."

"I can't do it!" she shouted, her eyes filling with tears.

Gajeel looked at her with eyebrows growing close together in concern. "Mai, you've never said that in your life."

She sat down, crossing her legs and rubbing her eyes. "I can't do it, Daddy. I keep trying, but it's not working."

He went to sit beside her, putting an arm around her and holding her close. "Hey," he said gently, "Don't get upset. You just started training, Mai. Dragon Slaying Magic is hard. It'll take you a little while."

"But I haven't done any of the cool stuff you can do," she mumbled, looking up at him. "I can't make my skin turn to metal and I can't eat iron and I can't do any of it."

Gajeel pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Hey, Mai. You'll get it eventually. Okay? Just be patient."

"I'm good at learning everything else," she mutters, crossing her arms.

"You say that like it's a bad thing," he responds, giving her a little smile.

* * *

Hey, everyone ^^ So sorry for keeping you all waiting again. I'm running out of excuses but here I am.

I also wanted to throw this out there for anyone who was looking to keep up with all my nonsense. I have a Tumblr under the user vserket8 I believe, and if you wanted to check it out or just shoot me an ask, there you have it.

Again thank you all for reading.

-J


End file.
